


tiny bubble.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [101]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Short One Shot, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So I know that this has been done before in other fanfics, but would you possibly write a fic on tiny Paul from Help! Basically the serum didn’t wear off as quickly?”
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr
Series: tumblr requests. [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336198
Kudos: 22





	tiny bubble.

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll wear off soon, Paul,” Ringo said in his most gentle of voices as he tried to comfort a ridiculously tiny Paul. It seemed the serum meant for his ring had hit Paul, and hit him good for he was no bigger than Ringo’s thumb. He blamed himself really. If it hadn’t been for the oversized ring, those people wouldn’t be after them and if they weren’t after them- Paul wouldn’t have been shot by the serum. 

Paul sat on the top of an overturned mug, a large scowl on his face with arms crossed tightly as he looked upon the rest of the band- the very large members of the band. George looking mighty concerned while John made no effort to hide his amusement of the situation- the severity not seeming to hit him quite yet. “What?” He continued to giggle, “it’s bloody hilarious! Look at ‘im! He’s fucking tiny!” He held a hand over his stomach as his laughter grew harder at the sight of Paul jumping from the cup to yell curses left and right at John- his voice squeaky and cute. “Aw, he’s trying to be threatening,” cooed George, the appearance of worry gone and forgotten at the pitch of Paul’s voice. Paul jumped about as he shouted; he liked being called cute! Enjoyed being it! But not like this! 

“Now, now, Paul- ye just going to tire yourself out,” John laughed and nudged the tiny man carefully with his pinky finger. The miniature Beatles huffed and crossed his arms yet again as he scowled at the three laughing Beatles.


End file.
